


The Collection

by sammysdick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ANR, Alternate Universe, Always Female Dean, Always Female Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Drabbles, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester/Male Sam Winchester, Lactation, M/M, Male Dean Winchester/Male Sam Winchester, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot, Pregnant!Dean, Rule 63, Threesomes, Topping from the Bottom, Universe Alteration, Wincest - Freeform, but not too much i think, moderation is good, possessive!Sam, the collection - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysdick/pseuds/sammysdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of spn drabbles i write- usually wincest<br/>->each chapter is unrelated unless stated otherwise :))</p><p>ch1. her lingerie- sam likes it too much<br/>ch2. third wheel? nah! there's no such thing in the winchesters<br/>ch3. sloppy seconds- <i>Yup</i>. He thought. <i>This round's gonna be even messier.</i><br/>ch4. the good brother he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. her lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> tags and characters will be added as i add chapters so as not to give too many spoilers too quickly xD

Dean hummed a laugh into Sammy’s mouth where he was kissing her softly. He responded by slipping his hand out of her panties and rubbing her clit through the fabric instead.

She moaned into the kiss, hands tightening where they'd been twisting the sheets as her back arched up yet again, canting her hips helplessly into his palm.

With the way Sam was growling against her mouth and how urgently he was playing with her from over her soaked panties and rutting his pelvis harshly against the mattress to sate his cock for the time being, Dean made a mental note of wearing this lingerie more often.


	2. third wheel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nah! there's no such thing as that in the winchesters

Honestly, Dean hadn’t expected Adam to walk in on her and Sam making out. He was supposed to come at least an hour later, but it seemed he’d been done quicker. Neither had she expected his pupils to blow wide instantly, _or_ Sam’s hand tightening possessively at the curve of her back. It had been an awkward, tense and seemingly never ending moment as she’d tried to push Sam off and straighten her clothing while scrabbling for excuses ‘ _It’s not what it looks like_!’ ' _I can explain_!'

She didn’t remember much after that- which meant she couldn’t explain how she ended up splayed over Adam’s reclining body with his cock inside her and Sam feeding _his_ cock into her ass steadily.

She didn’t really understand where his possessiveness had gone and how exactly they ended up like this. But she didn’t want to think about it right now- what she _wanted_ right now was to be fucked into oblivion by her brothers.

She turned her head forward again when she felt Adam’s tentative hold on her waist; and taking in the look on his eyes, she leaned forward so their lips met in a chaste kiss- only to feel Sam’s larger paw clench into her locks and yank her back and away to crush his mouth against hers. There it was! His friggin possessive streak. She loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i have sinned


	3. sloppy seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Yup_. He thought. _This round's gonna be even messier._

Dean was exhausted and had been about to slide off Sam’s cock only to gasp in shock as Sam’s hand came to his hip, holding him still, just as his cock started to fill up again. 

Dean groaned, in a way glad for but also dreading the punishing pace he knew his brother was going to set now which would further strain his already abused hole.   
“Sammy, how’re you hard again already?”

   
Sam just grunted in reply and thrust up hard making Dean’s back arch on a moan, before pulling out almost all the way, almost too quickly. Dean’s whined protest quickly turned into a pleasured groan as Sam’s cum started dripping out and coating Sam’s length on the way down.   
  
_Yup_. He thought. _This round's gonna be even messier_.


	4. the good brother he is

Dean had been in obvious need of relief. Not entirely sexual, but it was clear she needed relief from her swollen breasts and extra sensitive nipples.

Sam being the good brother he was, set aside his project research and offered to help. It didn't take much and he had her shirtless in his lap with not too much coaxing at all, his decidedly large hands gently kneading her soft mounds while he alternated between each breast to lick the squeezed milk clean.

  
Dean had her knees bracketing his thighs, her arm wrapped around his neck and hand buried in his hair, letting out soft gasps of relief. They didn't know who the baby daddy was, but that's something he didn't want her worrying about right now. Or even later. If nobody came to take responsibility by the time the baby was due, he'd take care of them both himself. Not that Dean needed taking care of normally, but he knew she'd appreciate the help.

  
He moaned softly around the breast he had started to suckle, the warm spray of milk hitting his throat. He'd have to make sure Dean kept whatever diet she had up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i especially enjoyed sinning writing this  
> you likey?

**Author's Note:**

> plz excuse my crappy chapter titles xD


End file.
